


Реки времени

by TlokeNauake



Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TlokeNauake/pseuds/TlokeNauake
Summary: Сквало четырнадцать, и ему кажется, что жизнь кончена.
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609771
Kudos: 15
Collections: KHR - WTF Kombat 2020





	Реки времени

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминание таймлайна Колыбели; фик является частью серии "Дороги, которые нас выбирают" (по мотивам челленджа "goretober-2019", тема "Протезы, механизация тела")

Сквало внимательно рассматривает своё запястье — вернее, то, что раньше было им. Теперь это то, чем заканчивается его левая рука. Вместо кисти с длинными цепкими пальцами — обрубок с почти затянувшимся тонкой кожей срезом, но Сквало ни о чём не жалеет. 

Новый меч с гербом Варии на пяте клинка — достойное вознаграждение для нового Императора мечей. Вот только держать его больше нечем. Свой первый протез Сквало заказывает у того же мастера, у которого обычно заказывает оружие. Мастер — немногословный, высокий и широкоплечий, с серебристой проседью в чёрных густых волосах — только качает головой, увидев, что стало с рукой Сквало, и велит ему прийти через две недели. 

Фантомные боли и прочие ощущения в отрубленной конечности мучают его ещё долго. Порой Сквало просыпается посреди ночи оттого, что несуществующие пальцы несуществующей руки будто сжимают чужую руку — ледяную, застывшую, тоже как будто не существующую. В такие ночи Сквало больше не засыпает. Он лежит, уставившись в потолок своей спальни — самой маленькой спальни во всём варийском особняке — и отчаянно пытается отделаться от ощущения чужого присутствия — желанного, почти реального, но невозможного, — прижимает изуродованную руку к груди или засовывает под подушку, чтобы не смотреть. 

Сквало четырнадцать, и ему кажется, что жизнь кончена.

***

Пальцы двигаются неохотно, сигнал проходит по нейросети с запозданием, и вообще, эта рука — такая лажа, что плакать хочется, но вместо этого Сквало смеётся. Он то сжимает, то разжимает кулак, наблюдая, как двигаются непослушные пальцы, как безымянный остается торчать, неестественно оттопырившись в сторону, как большой дёргается, выворачиваясь в другую. Какой там меч, он зубную щётку этой культёй не удержит. Выглядит действительно смешно, и Сквало смеётся громче. Ему очень-очень весело, и в ближайшее время он планирует наверстать все прошедшие без единой улыбки восемь лет.

Сквало двадцать два, и он уверен, что всё только начинается.

***

— Ну как?

Занзас стоит, привалившись к косяку открытой двери их спальни и сунув руки в карманы брюк. Он рассматривает Сквало так внимательно, что ему становится неловко. Сквало в принципе так и не привык к факту, что Занзас тоже изредка задумывается о чьём-то комфорте, кроме своего собственного, более того — задумывается настолько, чтобы заморочиться поиском необходимых разработок и спецов, способных воплотить эти разработки в жизнь. 

— Нормально. — Сквало пожимает плечами. Его новая рука почти ничем не отличается от настоящей — современные технологии творят чудеса. Искусственная кожа с повышенной чувствительностью рецепторов, просчитанный до миллиграмма вес, интуитивный интерфейс с голосовым управлением, функцией терморегуляции и встроенной боевой системой — как будто это не рука, а ядерная боеголовка или МКС, в самом деле. Кажется, он даже на пианино сможет играть, если загрузить необходимые параметры. Или на виолончели. Или, блядь, на балалайке — русские партнёры Саваде подарили на днях, Сквало так ржал, что охрип. Одной левой играть. Угу. Охренеть не встать. 

Сквало тридцать, и он уже ни в чём не уверен. Например, в том, что новый протез не подведёт в самый неподходящий момент. Или в том, что наступит чёртово завтра. Или в том, что будет на ужин — Габриэлла обещала баранину, но Занзас устроил разнос и орал, что баранина воняет и чтоб этой отравы на его кухне больше не было. Он все-таки очень консервативный человек. Сквало вот ничего против баранины не имеет. 

Сквало тридцать, и он не уверен почти ни в чём. Например, в том, что доживет до тридцати восьми. Почему именно до тридцати восьми? Почему он привык измерять свою жизнь промежутками в восемь лет? Это как минимум странно, а как максимум… лучше не думать.

Есть, правда, кое-что, в чём Сквало уверен на сто процентов или даже больше, но об этом лучше не говорить вслух, иначе Занзас точно башку оторвёт. А, ну и ещё он уверен в том, что далеко не всем чувствам нужны слова, чтобы быть реальными и существующими.

— Ты заснул там или что? — недовольно интересуется Занзас от двери. — Поехали уже, потом насмотришься. Сальваторе ждет не дождётся, тоже хочет посмотреть. 

— Да я ему даже пощупать дам. Лицом. — Сквало ухмыляется, сжимает левую руку в кулак и, вопреки ожиданиям, она больше не кажется ему чужой.


End file.
